Little Shop of Duelists
by bluecow
Summary: A musical put on by a drama class. There is Yaoi! Don't like it, don't read it! Rated M for inappropriate situataions.
1. Chapter 1

Alice: Ok, this one goes out to the Bass-playing BFFL from musical rehearsals, because as Eru-chan and I were plotting this, he made the 'bow-chicka-bow-wow' noise.

I OWN NO CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO KAZUKI TAKAHASHI AND THE MUSICAL IS LITTLE SHOP OF HORRORS WHICH I DON'T OWN EITHER XD

,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',','

"Alright class!" Their teacher called them to attention. "This year, our drama class performance will be a musical!" From around the room, different reactions could be heard, from mutters of disagreement to screeches of happiness.

"Which musical will it be Sir?" Tea asked, raising her hand. She was always acting the role of teacher's pet.

"I thought I'd let you decide. Remember, we have 2 months to put it all together, so I am taking ideas now and we will vote. The musical we decided to do will be performed not only for the school, but the local primary schools, citizens, basically anyone who can be bothered to buy a ticket!"

Tea's hand shot up. "Can we do 'The Wizard of Oz' Sir?"

Yami Bakura groaned audibly. "Oh, God, kill me now!" Ryou elbowed him in the ribs.

"Well," Tea glared at the thief seated at the back of the room. "I suppose YOU have a better idea?"

"Glad you asked." When Bakura said this, the teacher felt the need to intervene hastily.

"It must be age appropriate!"

"Not a problem." He replied smugly.

"No killing!"

"Does 'Little shop of Horrors' count?"

The class certainly agreed with the thief, in the end, out of a total 30 students, 29 had voted for 'Little Shop of Horrors' and 1 had voted for 'The Wizard of Oz'. Surprisingly, that one person wasn't Tea. Even she had to admit- it was a damned good idea, but Serenity found it to be a little too gruesome for her tastes.

The voting didn't take up much time, so Mr. Solomon decided to let them try for the parts today. The teacher watched them all prance about the stage, singing and dancing, receiving a brilliant performance from Tea. It shocked everyone in the room when they saw how magnificent Bakura was when it came to playing the sadistic dentist- his voice was strong, his laugh high-pitched and completely insane.

Ryou and Yugi were fighting for the position of Seymour, but everyone in the class knew that Ryou deserved it more, his voice more fitting for the part. The bell rang, signaling the end of class- making half the students groan, some classes had a maths test now (A/N poor unfortunate souls).

The teacher had fled, through all his patience and kindness; he still needed an aspirin after hearing Joey and Yami Marik attempt to sing. The class filed out quickly, some eager, others not, to get to their next class-which left Marik and Bakura alone, shoving books into their bags.

"You make a damned good sadist, I'll give you that!" Marik said to his best friend.

"I don't much like the prospect of singing, but I do like the laugh." Bakura replied, referring to the maniacal laughter the dentist laughs when he gets high on nitrous oxide.

"If you do get the part, you realize you don't get to actually intake dangerous amount of laughing gas while performing?"

"Well, then shoot me now." He said with a chuckle, departing from the room with the tan Egyptian by his side.

,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',','

Alice: Yay! Writing is fun! I shall throw in a little hostshipping later for Eru-chan.

THERE SHALL BE A COOKIE FOR EVERY POSITIVE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Alice: NEXT CHAPTER. For all those of you, who go to penno high, imagine that they're using our drama room. If you don't, it's a large carpeted room with mirrors on half of one wall and all the rest painted black.

I DID THE DISCLAIMER IN THE LAST CHAPTER, GO READ THAT!

,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',','

The entirety of the class crowded in excitement around the piece of paper tacked to the wall. The final parts were posted and today they began rehearsing. Yugi read through all the castings-

_Seymour- Ryou_

_Audrey- Tea_

_Mr. Mushnik- Tristan _

_Orin- Bakura_

_Crystal, Ronette and Chiffon__ (soul sisters) - Mai, Duke and Serenity_

'_Audrey Two' puppeteers- __Yami Marik and Yami Yugi_

_Seymour understudy- Marik_

_Chorus- Yugi, Rebecca, Espa Roba, Rex, Weevil, Kaiba, Joey_

_ALL OTHERS ARE TO WORK BACKSTAGE WITH PROPS_

"Wow." Ryou muttered, blushing. "I didn't think I'd actually get it…" Bakura grinned and lightly punched him in the arm. Well, maybe not so lightly.

"I guess you get to watch me die then, huh?"

A tan figure squeezed its way through them and peered at the sheet. "Seymour's understudy?"

"Yeh, good job." Bakura grinned at him. "Even though it most likely means that you'll get shoved into a chorus position unless Ryou's sick."

"But I didn't even try out for Seymour…"

By now Tristan had finally showed up to class, late as usual, and approached the group who were crowded against the wall. "OH! Are those the parts? YES! I got Mr. Mushn- BAHAHAHAHAHAA! OH MY GOD!" Tristan fell to the ground laughing, holding his stomach in fear of his sides splitting.

"What's so funny?" Called Duke as he walked into the classroom, even later than Tristan. "Oh, what part did I get?" His face fell when he found his name, making Tristan laugh even harder.

Mr. Solomon came along, clapping his hands loudly, breaking Duke from his enraged stupor and effectively stopping him from beating the crap out of Tristan.

"All parts are final, unless, of course you wish to give up your part and work backstage, Mr. Devlin."

"Why the hell am I a SOUL SISTER?"

"I think that your low voice would complement their parts perfectly."

Tristan, who up until now, had managed to regain his composure and lift himself off the floor decided it was wise to interject. "Low voice? He's a friggin' soprano!" And he fell to the ground laughing again.

Right before Duke lost his cool and kicked Tristan, their teacher managed to get a grip on the pony-tailed boys shoulders and said calmly, "Would you rather be seen or be shoved in the crowded wings opening curtains?"

Duke sighed and walked away from the casting sheet. Mr. Solomon called the class to come and sit on the carpet in front of him to make an announcement.

"Alright, class, settle down. Now, I know that you're all very excited to have gotten your parts, but we need to calm down and start rehearsing immediately. Let's start with something fun, shall we?"

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Mr. Solomon shoved Yugi, Rex and Weevil onto hard chairs, like you would find in a waiting room, sat Marik on a chair that lent back so far he was reclining and positioned Bakura in the doorway. The rest of the class watched from behind a line on the ground made of masking tape, which signified the edge of their impromptu 'stage', they would be performing it in the hall and rehearsing in their classroom. Bar the backstage people who were outside painting the props.

Their teacher was showing Bakura his routine and told all the others to stay still and sing backup. He positioned the soul sisters around the back of the chair Marik was in, telling them to sing backup as well.

Yugi hit the play button on the CD player and Bakura sprang to life and started singing, occasionally glancing down to the lyrics on the sheet of paper he held.

"_When I was younger, just a bad little kid  
My mama noticed funny things I did."_

He turned, whipping his white hair around with him and proceeded to slowly strut his way to the stage.  
_"Like shooting puppies with a B.B. gun  
I'd poison guppies and when I was done  
I'd find a pussycat and bash in its head  
that's when my mama said…"_

His voice was so much like that of the characters, it astounded the audience. Tristan started giggling when the soul sisters, Duke included, sang, _"What did she say?"_

"_She said, "My boy, I think someday  
you'll find a way to make your natural tendencies pay"  
_Bakura whipped off the leather jacket he had been handed beforehand.

"_You'll be a dentist  
you have a talent for causing things pain!"_

He pushed Rex to the ground as roughly as possible, really enjoying his part.

"_Son be a dentist!_

_People will pay you to be inhumane!_

_Your temperament's wrong for the priesthood  
and teaching would suit you still less  
Son, be a dentist  
you'll be a success!"_

"_Here he is, folks the leader of the plaque!" _Much to everyone's amusement, Duke did sing very high._  
" Watch him suck up that gas! Oh, my god!" _Serenity sang shyly._  
"He's a dentist and he'll never ever be any good  
who wants their teeth done by the Marquis de Sade?"_ Mai tried not to be upstaged by Duke and failed.

Bakura strutted over to the chair that Marik was reclining on and mimed shoving dental equipment into his mouth. Now it was Marik's brief turn to sing.

"_Oh that hurts!_" Bakura mimed more furiously now, pretending to jam something into Marik's gums. _"Wait, I'm not numb!" _He had to resist the urge to moan loudly when Bakura lifted his leg and pressed his knee firmly against Marik's crotch.

"_Oh, shut up!_

_Open wide, here I come!"_ Marik nearly whimpered in disappointment when Bakura removed his leg from the chair to dance around the stage, but chuckled to himself at the innuendo.

"_I am your dentist_

_And I enjoy the career that I picked!_

_I'm your dentist!_

_And I get off on the pain I inflict!"_

Much to the surprise of the audience and his fellow performers, as if to punctuate that last line, he cupped his crotch and thrust forward (A/N you know like that Elvis thrust thing).

"_When I start extracting those molars,_

_You girls will be screaming like holy rollers!"_

He winked to the audience in general before fixing a solemn look on his face and singing the next few lines with a low, deep and meaningful voice.

"_And thought it may cause my patients distress,_

_Somewhere in heaven above me,_

_I know that my Mama's proud of me…Oh, Mama…"_

His serious few lines were over and he resumed smirking and chuckling maniacally.

"_Cause I'm a dentist!_

_And a success!"_

He walked back over to Marik's chair before lifting his knee onto it again.

"_Say ah!"_

Marik felt Bakura press his knee against his crotch again and his line came out as barely more than a whisper. "_Ah~"_

"_Say ah!"_

Only just managing to form a coherent thought, Marik remembered that he was supposed to be showing pain. _"AH."_

"_SAY AH!"_

"_AH!" _

"_Now, spit!"_

The chorus, the soul sisters and Marik all pretended to spit on the audience, making them all laugh, except for Marik, who was hypnotized by the feelings spreading through his lower body as Bakura had yet to remove his leg.

"Great job guys! That was absolutely fantastic for a first run through!" Mr. Solomon called to them. "You're going to need a bit more practise, but the period's nearly over, so everyone, pack up!"

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

The majority of the class had left, bar Bakura and Marik who were lagging behind as usual. It was a Friday, which meant that lunch was directly after drama, so they figured they could take their time. Marik was still in a trance by what Bakura had done earlier, he could still remember the warm feeling of pleasure pool around his groin and spread to all near-by parts of his body.

"Earth to Marik." The albino boy stood in front of his spaced-out Egyptian friend. "You ready to go?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." He jogged after Bakura who had just walked through the doorway. He couldn't wait for the next rehearsal.

,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',','

Alice: Oh my god, this chapter was SO MUCH FUN to write!

Eru-chan: Where's my hostshipping?

Alice: Later chapters, Eru-chan, later chapters.

POSITIVE REVIEWS PLZ :D


	3. Chapter 3

Alice: Wow, you guys are AWESOME! You know that? Seriously, every time I check my emails, I have a new review…and they are GOOD reviews. So, just for you guys, I am gunna make this chapter as awesome as possible!

Eru-chan: Hey Ali-

Alice: YOUR HOSTSHIPPING IS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',','

"What do you mean he's not here?" Mr. Solomon really was angry today, well, he certainly had a right to be. It was a week until their performance and Ryou wasn't there!

"He's contracted a 24 hour illness or something." Bakura explained, trying to calm him down.

"Well," Said Tea prissily. "I'm not acting all lovey-dovey with Marik, so you can forget about using the understudy for the scenes with Audrey!"

Mr. Solomon rubbed his temples. "Fine! Bakura, you need to practice your part in 'Now' a little more, so we'll work on that first. Marik, into the chair!

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Bakura's voice dropped low and dangerous. "_I'm gunna want some gas for this."_

"_Oh, thank God! I thought you weren't going to use any!"_ Marik really did do a good Seymour voice when he wanted to.

"_Oh, the gas ain't for you, Seymour." _Bakura yanked his Egyptian friend further back into the chair. _"It's for me. You see, I wanna really enjoy this. In fact, I'm gunna use my special gas mask! I find a little giggle gas before I begin increases my pleasure enormously!" _He raised his eyebrows to Marik before saying in a low tone, _"Here we go."_

Bakura reached back to pretend to turn the prop gas mask on then start to chuckle, working up to a psychotic laugh. _"The things I'm gunna do to that mouth!" _ He stumbled backwards while Marik pulled out a gun and did a soliloquy.

"_Now, do it now  
While he's gassing himself to a palpable stupor  
The timing's ideal and the moment is super  
To ready and fire and blow the sick bastard away  
Now, do it now  
Just a flicker of pressure right here on the trigger  
And Audrey won't have to put up that pig for another day  
Now- for the girl, now- for the plant  
Now- yes I will..."_ Bakura started loudly laughing again._ "But I can't!"_

Bakura turned to him with a new urgency in his singing.

"_Don't be fooled if I should giggle  
Like a sappy, happy dope  
It's just the gas, it's got me high  
But don't let that fact deceive you  
Any moment I could die  
Though I giggle and I chortle,  
Bear in mind I'm not immortal  
Why this whole thing strikes me funny  
I don't know- 'cause it really is a rotten way to go!"_

Marik, looking uncertain, his eyes darting back and forth between Bakura and the ceiling- the character deliberating what to do.

"_What we have here is an ethical dilemma  
'Less I help him get the mask removed,  
He doesn't have a prayer  
True the gun as never fired,  
But the way events transpired,  
I could finish him with simple laissez faire  
What we have here is a tricky moral problem  
Do I help remove the mask, or let him go for lack of air?  
Couldn't shoot him when I tried, but the fates are on my side  
I can off the guy by staying in the chair..."_  
The blonde Egyptian hated the thought of leaving his best friend (…crush…something! This matter confused him so much; he decided not to dwell on it.) To die.

"_Don't be fooled if I should chuckle  
Like hyenas in a zoo  
It's just the gas, it turns me on  
But don't let my mirth deceive you  
Any moment I'll be gone  
All my vital signs are failing  
'Cause the oxide I'm inhaling  
Makes it difficult as hell to catch my breath  
Are you dumb or hard of hearing?  
Or relieved my end is nearing?  
Are you satisfied? I laughed myself to..."_

Bakura was doing an excellent job of dying, he was believable, not overly dramatic and he looked scared enough.

Marik squeaked loudly when the albino limey's head fell on his lap, his forehead resting on his crotch. He was sure he heard Bakura chuckle as Marik said his last line. _"Death."_

A thunderous applause came from the class, all of them had stopped working on the half completed Audrey II to watch the spectacular performance being put on before them. Bakura lifted his head and the two of them stood facing the class.

"Marik!" Their teacher called joyously to him. "That was positively AMAZING!" For the performance, you will be Seymour, in this scene! Ryou will do it for the rest, but there is no way that he could possibly compare with the excellence and urgency of your singing in this scene!"

"Oh, wow." Marik was a little stunned; after all, he had just been given an opportunity to be the main role for a scene. His mind soon caught up with him and he remembered his loud squeak when Bakura's head fell in his lap. "Are you sure that's suck a good idea?"

Bakura gave him a hard slap on the centre of his back, so hard he nearly fell over. "Go for it, you were good."

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"Alright everyone!" Mr. Solomon called the class to attention. "Today we made some progress, and knowing Ryou, he's probably at home learning his lines. So it's all coming together, and just in time too, we only have one more drama lesson before our performance!" The reality of this began to sink into the student's minds and several began freaking out.

"Sir! We'll never have it done in time!" Tea called.

"Of course we will, we're progressing greatly and I'm certain that if you learn your lines at home, then we'll be ready!"

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Bakura spent the rest of the afternoon helping out with painting, seeing as the teacher was dealing with Audrey and the soul sisters. Marik decided to come and help him paint the large Audrey II puppet, while conversing with the other painters. The white-haired boy often found his gaze wandering to the Marik's ass whenever he bent over to get more paint, or at the skin exposed when he reached to paint higher spots.

He mentally shook himself, partially succeeding to clear his head of bad thoughts. The bell sounded, but Bakura and Marik decided to stay back after class to finish painting. The scheming limey decided that this was an ideal opportunity to get some mockery in.

"So." He called to the other side of the plant where Marik was painting.

"So?" Came the response.

"I heard you squeak today. When I fell into your lap you squeaked."

Marik cursed to himself, he hadn't expected this! "You must be hearing things; too much loud music has your ears ringing."

Bakura walked around to the other side of the plant and close to Marik, causing him to back up until he hit a wall. "Oh, really?"

The Egyptian boy swallowed hard, looked him in the eye and said "eep!" Bakura had pressed his knee against Marik's crotch and started rubbing up and down.

"What were you saying?" He leant down a little and pressed his lips firmly to Marik's.

"Oh, hey guys, have you…seen…my…." Duke called to them as he walked into the room, looking for his costume bag.

"You saw nothing." Marik said, pushing Bakura off him and starting to paint again.

"Umm, right." He picked up the black bag in the far corner and hastily retreated.

Bakura cleared his throat then went back to painting. "We're not through discussing this, are we?"

"Wasn't I going to come over to your house after school?"

"Why yes. Yes you were."

,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',','

Alice: I am just going to leave that scene to your dirty little imaginations, I'm not gunna write it. The next chapter will be based around their performance!

YOU CAN HAS COOKIE IF I CAN HAS GOOD REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Alice: I have decided to actually write you guys some thiefshipping smut, cuz I'm in the mood to write inappropriate stuff. Sorry Eru-chan, your hostshipping has been pushed back a chapter. (So has their performance) MOST OF THIS WAS DONE AT 2 AM ON MY LAPTOP WHICH IS DIFFICULT TO WRITE ON, SO PLEASE BE KIND!

,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',','

An extremely disgruntled Bakura roughly shoved his key into the lock on his front door and pushed it open forcefully. "It was a stupid idea." Marik called to him from behind.

"Then why the hell did you do it?" He called back cantankerously.

"Because, it sounded like fun." The Egyptian was attempting to chip green paint off his midriff.

"I don't care what you say; I'm never letting you near paint or fire ever again!"

"Well, the label on the paint tin said it was inflammable, so I naturally assumed that that meant it couldn't catch on fire!"

Bakura sighed heavily and turned to look at Marik. From his head to his feet he was covered in big spots of green paint. "We might want to shower and change clothes."

"YOU might be able to, but I don't have a spare change of clothes."

"Marik, you practically LIVE here, I have a whole drawer full of clothing that you've left behind in the past."

A cough from the top of the staircase drew their attention away from each other and towards the ailed little Hikari. "How was rehearsals?" He called to them in a slightly hoarse voice.

"Marik has stolen one of your scenes. Mr. Solomon thinks that he does a great job in 'Now' so he assigned him as temporary Seymour for that scene."

"Oh, congratulations, Marik." He said with a sincere smile. "If you excuse me, I'm in need of bed rest." And with that, Ryou walked slowly back down the hallway into his room.

"I got dibs on first shower!" Marik yelled, flinging off his lavender midriff. He ran to the stairs, thinking that Bakura would follow quickly in a fight to rid himself of the green paint as soon as possible, but when he didn't hear him move, Marik paused halfway up the stairs and turned to look at him. At the bottom of the stairs, Bakura stood with a contemplative smirk across his features. That look cannot be good. The white-haired boy started to ascend the stairs, slowly moving towards Marik and stopping about half a metre away.

"Why don't we save water and shower together?" He asked in a low tone. Marik froze, rooted to the floor, his body showing full support for Bakura's idea, but his mouth too stunned to say anything. "I'll take that as a yes." He continued, hinting at the tent that had formed in Marik's pants.

Bakura continued up the stairs, passing Marik and snapping him out of his stunned stupor. When the reached the bathroom and locked the door, Marik began stripping the remainder of his clothes at an alarming rate. "Eager much?" called Bakura, who had only just discarded his shirt.

"In my opinion, you're undressing too slowly. Maybe you need some help…?" He slowly walked up to Bakura, his hips swaying, and placing both hands, palms flat on the thief's bare chest.

"Hmm, maybe." He bent down slightly and placed an aggressive kiss on Marik's lips. Marik, in turn, shut his eyes tightly and leant forward more, wrapping his arms around Bakura's neck. Bakura wrapped his arms around Marik's waist and parted his lips, feeling victorious when Marik did so as well. Their tongues battled for dominance, but Bakura's won out in the end, winning the right to explore the other's mouth.

The British boy pulled back for a moment, just long enough to ask "Can I get that help now?" In response to this, Marik undid the button on his partner's jeans and pulled down the zipper tortuously slow. Bakura swayed his hips to help the pants fall to the ground, succeeding also in rubbing his half-clothed erection against Marik's. Both boys moaned audibly, Marik's louder and less restrained than Bakura's, as the sensation met his bare skin. Pulling the elastic past his waist and stepping out of his boxers, Bakura pulled back out of their kiss and asked "Are we actually going to shower?"

Confusion was obvious on Marik's face before he collected his thoughts and replied. "Oh, uh, yeah."

Bakura stepped over to the shower and turned on the hot tap, letting it heat up before leveling it out with cold. He stepped in cautiously, turning around just in time to catch a falling Marik who had tripped over the rim of the tub. Bakura chuckled in a low tone "I understand your eagerness but try to be careful." Marik was stunned momentarily; did he really just say something nice? "Because I don't have the money to fix any bathroom features." That's more like him.

Bakura lathered up a loofa with soap and pressed it to Marik's chest. He leant forward and kissed Marik deeply and passionately while rubbing circles on his chest which slowly progressed downwards. "Ooh." A small moan escaped Marik's lips and got caught into their kiss when Bakura started rubbing below the tan boy's navel. Bakura pulled back and started rubbing up and down Marik's member. "Ahh…" The tan boy gripped any this jutting out of the wall in hopes of receiving support. His knees nearly gave out when the soapy loofa was replaced by Bakura's hand. "Ng!" Small grunts and moans kept coming from Marik as the white-haired thief stroked him faster and harder. Bakura rubbed his thumb over the head and tightened his grip further, while using his other hand to cup Marik's balls.

He removed his hands and received a breathy whine in complaint, then a long moan as he licked up the underside of Marik's erection. He kissed the tip, parted his lips and took nearly all of it into his mouth. "OH! BAKURA!" Marik yelled, head thrown back to rest against the tiled wall. He felt a finger prod at his entrance, but at the moment, he was too occupied otherwise to worry about being the uke. He felt the finger probe into him, it wasn't really painful, just a little uncomfortable. The finger was soon joined by another and Marik had to bite his lip to stop from showing any pain. Bakura, feeling Marik's muscles stiffen, gave one almighty suck and was rewarded when the tan boy exploded in his mouth.

Bakura's fingers scissored him until the pale boy deemed him prepared, turned him and braced him up against the wall. "What do you want me to do, Marik?" Bakura teased.

"Ah!"

"What was that?"

"I want you inside me, now! Fuck me hard I go insane!" Marik made a small pained noise as Bakura pressed slowly into him, but he adjusted quickly and pressed backwards, signaling to go faster. Once he was fully inside, Bakura waited a moment for Marik to adjust. Once the tan Egyptian rocked his hips backwards, he pulled nearly all the way out and slammed back in again. "Oh, God, harder!" Marik cried out.

"God, you're so….tight." Bakura managed to grunt out in the rhythm of his thrusting. He reached around and grabbed Marik's member, which was now at full attention again, and started to pump in time with their thrusts. Marik turned his head around to kiss Bakura, a lustful sigh mingling with the limey's panting.

Loud moans and grunts echoed loudly off the tiled walls, yet neither boy cared who heard. Marik hips bucked more frantically as he felt a heat coil in his lower stomach. Bakura pumped him harder and felt muscles clamp strongly around his throbbing manhood, sending him over the edge with one last pound inwards that caused Marik to lose his load and see stars.

They collapsed simultaneously to the floor of the tub and lay under the stream of water until all evidence had been washed from their skin. Bakura turned off the tap and got out, offering a hand to help Marik out. They dried off, got dressed and went back downstairs to watch television, Marik lagging behind and limping due to the pain in his ass.

Ryou was already down there, looking more than a little horrified and flinching when he saw them.

"Anything good on?" Bakura asked his Hikari.

"I-I don't know." Quietly stuttered the pale boy.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I couldn't hear the television over the racquet you guys were making…"

Marik turned to Bakura and limped slowly to the door. "Welp, I'm heading home! Have a fun conversation with Ryou!"

,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',','

Alice: GAH! That took WAY too long and for that I am sorry!

GOOD REVIEWS GET IMAGINATION COOKIES!


	5. Chapter 5

IMPORTANT NOTE THAT ALL READERS MUST READ (REWARDS)!

I got a particularly scathing review the other day (I really don't care, but I've been looking for an excuse to do this for a while), so to thank the majority of you guys for being so lovely to me, I would like to REWARD you! The first person who reviews chapter 5, can choose any character/pairing from-

Yu-gi-oh!

Death Note

Skulduggery Pleasant

Shugo Chara

Ouran High School Host Club

Crimson Spell

Within Organization 13 of Kingdom Hearts

Choose any rating and I shall write them a story and dedicate it to them! (If you would like a particular theme, include that as well, if not, I'll come up with it on my own)!

Enjoy chapter 5!

,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',','

Busy figured bustled around outside of the hall, preparing the full cast for the opening song which would take place in 10 minutes. Everyone had the appropriate makeup on- thick black eyeliner, heavy blush and eye shadow on top of caked-on, nearly orange, foundation. Due to the fact that the makeup volunteers had such limited supplies, they stopped the foundation under each person's chin, leaving the entire cast with what Joey described as a 'Loompa Line'.

A loud clapping sound could be heard from inside the band room- a small carpeted room off to the side of the hall- to call them all in. The entire cast and crew (minus those who were seated up the back of the hall, running lights and music) crammed into the room and sat staring at Mr Solomon who stood up the front in a blue button-up shirt, which showed his nervous pit stains. "All right," He called. "We all know how big this is, so I'm not going to bore you with some long speech, just be sure to get out there and knock 'em dead!" Everyone shot a worried look in Bakura and Marik's direction when he said this. Mokuba stepped forward to speak next.

"This television," He gestured to an old but working television set to his right. "Shows pretty much what the audience sees, all you can see right now is a closed curtain, but once the show starts, it will help you to be ready to come on stage. Good luck guys!"

"_ALAAAAAAAARM GOES OFF AT SEVEN, AND YOU START UPTOOOOOWN!"_ Duke's voice rang throughout the wide hall, amplified by his headset microphone.

"_You put in your eight hours,_

_For the powers that have always been…"_

"Sing it, child!" Mai's comment paled in comparison to Duke's attention-stealing, thunderous voice.

"_Till its 5pm…"_

"Then you go…" Joey called from the front of the stage where he was lying in a hobo costume.

"Downtown, where the folks are broke…" The chorus slowly slunk on to take their positions on the stage, singing sadly. Dancers flitted their way across the stage in well-timed choreography and it all came together for a strong, punchy final line.

"…_SKID ROW!"_ *

Bakura's scene was phenomenal, the evil cackling could be heard from half-way across the school and the white-haired boy was decidedly sensible and didn't press his knee between Marik's legs. When it came time for them to sing 'Now', Marik managed to keep in his squeak and exchange it for a frightened look which complemented the mood perfectly.

Ryou was practically sweating off his make-up, he could see the soul sisters walking around in white church gowns, which signalled that his big number, 'Suddenly Seymour', in which he had to kiss Tea was up soon. He felt a hard pat on the back and he turned to see his Yami behind him "You're up, tiger." Bakura said, Ryou giggled at how odd that sounded coming from him, or maybe it was just his nerves. He put on a serious face and walked on stage, taking over from where Marik had left him.

"Seymour!" Tea called in her squeaky Audrey voice.

"Y-you don't like it? I'll take it off, I'll take it back, I'll burn it! Just…please, don't be sad…" Ryou's mouth had gone into auto pilot, his brain leaking out his ears at the sight of Tea's magnificent beauty under the harsh spotlight. "…It's Orin, isn't it? You miss him, don't you?"

"Miss him? I've never been so relieved than when they told me he'd vanished. If he met with foul play, or some terrible accident of some kind...it'd be partly my fault just because...secretly I wished it."

Ryou had the strongest urge to rush over and hug her, the sadness in her eyes as she said this, the remorse that laced her voice. He was so enraptured by her beauty, he hadn't realised they had reached their song until the chorus joined in. He completely tuned out to the heavenly voices behind him and focused on that one voice, the one escaping those soft lips that he dreamt about capturing in his own.

"_Suddenly Seymour,  
He purified me  
Suddenly Seymour  
He showed me I can  
Learn how to be more  
The girl that's inside me._

_With sweet understanding…_"

Ryou took a few steps closer, recognising the coming few lines as his queue. _"With sweet understanding…"_

"_With sweet understanding…" _Tea began stepping closer too; her eyes seemed to echo his want for their lips to make contact.

"_With sweet understanding…" _

"_WITH SWEET UNDERSTANDING…." _The both of them and the chorus repeated the line that one last time and sang the last line of the song together. "_Seymour's your man!"_

On the last note of the song, Ryou grabbed Tea, swept her off her feet, dipped her and kissed her softly and sweetly. Cheers, cat-calls and wolf-whistles could be heard from the audience. The combination of the chaotic noise and the fireworks that danced beneath the skin of his lips caused him to nearly forget about Tristan rushing on stage. Remembering just at the right moment, he heard Tristan call out loudly, "SO!" He roughly dropped Tea on her backside, but she seemed to be fine. "The plot thickens between my two employees!"

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

At the end of their last number which involved the entire performing cast, everyone dropped dead, be they on the stage or in the isles. Once the music cut off and a brighter tune started, they all hopped up and rushed on stage in a predetermined order, the main characters last.

Bakura got the biggest round of applause by far…until the puppeteers opened the plant and out stepped Ryou and Tea, holding hands and waving with their free hand. The crowd went nuts as the entire cast took one final bow and the curtains closed.

,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',','

Alice: End of series…this series took longer to write than I thought it would.

*It would take too much time/space to do the whole song and I wouldn't want you guys to get bored ^^'

GOOD REVIEWS GET COOKIES AND THE FIRST REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER GETS THE REWARD MENTIONED AT THE START!


End file.
